Kitty-cat-Crona
by Crona-Makenshi-888
Summary: Crona, homeless, is taken in by rich guy, Death the kid. he is undeniably attracted to her, especially since she is part cat! kid always was a cat person, and he definitely has a fetish for a certain pussy. Can he keep his dirty mind under control or will a feline crona drive him over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and the wind was brutal. Rain hammered down, soaking everything it its wake. Death the kid, son of shinnigami himself calmly strolled down the street. He held an umbrella in his hand, tightly, so that the wind didn't blow it away. Kid was rich, and powerful, a successful shinnigami, for a 16 year old.

He had just left his friends house.

Soul eater Evans was perhaps his closest friend. Soul wanted some advice, so kid visited him to talk face to face. He was only supposed to stay for an hour or so but now it was so dark that the only light came from street lamps and windows.

**Damn soul**, the thought to himself. He had dragged himself through this bitter weather to listen to his friend rant about his girlfriend. Soul and Maka had been dating for 6 months now. They somehow balanced each other out, it would be a great relationship is Blair didn't try and ruin it. **Damn cat-girl**.

Kid's thoughts were interrupted by a loud wailing sound, a** stray cat**?

He turned and faced the alleyway of which the sound came from. Kid decided to check it out. He couldn't bear the thought of a stray feline trying to brave the hideous weather. So long as it wasn't a feral, kid would take it home. He did that with many un-owned kitties.

"Here kitty, kitty" kid called out softly. At the end of the alleyway he found a large box, with a blanket inside. When he approached he saw to ears perk up, listening for intruders. "Hello there little one" kid spoke calmingly, so as not to scare the stray.

To his immense surprise, it was not a cat's head that the ears belonged to, but a human.

Kid's eyes widened as the head was followed by a body, legs and a tail. It's a girl!?

The shinnigami was speechless. He studied her for a few minutes determining what to do. The girl had wet, pink hair that was messily cut and stuck to her love-heart shaped face. She had wide pale blue eyes that slanted slightly, and delicate pink lips.

Kid found her extremely adorable; especially with the pair of black cat ear resting on top of her head. She had a slender figure that was clearly visibly, as the poor girl was only wearing a light green sweater, which clung to her frame, and went a tiny bit see through, due to the rain.

Oh sweet symmetry, what should I do, do I apologize? Do I take her home still? The naughtier part of his mind screamed at him, filling his brain with dirty thoughts of what he could do to 'help' the homeless girl.

"Please…don't hurt me...I'm sorry if I did something wrong"

Kid looked up from staring at her body, with a blush spread across his face. "Ahem, no not at all, you haven't done anything wrong, I certainly won't hurt you" the cat girl tilted her head, giving a clear view of her slender neck.

"What is your name, if I may ask?"

"My name is C-Crona, sir."

"Well a pleasure to meet you Crona, I am death the kid, but you may call me kid."

Crona nodded, flicking droplets of water. Hmm Kid could hardly leave the poor girl out in the atrocious weather, he would have to invite her to his home, and it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Excuse me Crona, if you don't mind, would you like to spend the night at my mansion, I think that has to be better than getting wet in the rain here."

**You can get wet somewhere else**. Kid shook his head to make those thoughts disappear.

"It wouldn't b-b-bother you would it?"

"Of course not, you will get sick if you stay in this box"

As if on cue, Crona did the most adorable sneeze kid had ever seen, for something that spread germs so badly.

Crona stepped out of the box and stood in front of him, surprising him again, with her height. She was taller than him by a long shot. And that sweater she was wearing was not tall at all, very short actually. Her clothes didn't leave much to the imagination, not that kid minded.

He looked down at the long thin legs. She had such a good body, or was it just that every inch of her was dripping with rain. Either way kid was turned on.

He span on his heel, and raised the umbrella, signalling for the Crona to get under.

When she did kid started walking. What was he doing? Did her really just invite a complete stranger into his house?** She is very sexy stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.**

**_sorry but it turns out i have a cat fetish...haha so does kid_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned soul eater I wouldn't be writing fanfiction_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kid unlocked the large front door to his manor. **Hopefully Liz and patty don't hate me for letting Crona into the house.**

They don't have to know, they probably weren't home yet anyway, the Thompson sister stayed out late on Friday nights.

He opened the door and let Crona in. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

Poor dear Crona wasn't wearing underwear. He could tell because he could see a hint of her backside peeking out from under the sweater.

He blushed again when she caught him staring. "Um, let's get you dry"

He led the way up the stair case, into his room and the adjoining bathroom.

"You can have a shower okay, towels are over here and I'll go fetch you some new clothes."

Crona nodded and didn't even wait for him to leave the room before she started tugging her clothes off.

Kid ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. **Whoa.**

Wow…..she really did have a good body. **Stop!** **Stop thinking those horribly, dirty delicious thoughts kid! **

He pinched the bridge of his nose, collecting his mind from out of the gutter**. Get her some god-damned clothes.** Patty and Liz's shirts would not fit her; they would be way too big. Kid grabbed one of his own clean white shirts and some of Patty's clean underwear, and pajama pants. **This will have to do. ** He walked back into his room, thinking about what his next move should be.

Cronas pov

I opened the shower door and began running the water. I hated water but if Kid offered me a shower I should take it. He was very polite, but he kept staring at me.

I hopped into the shower, and let the water scald my cold body. **He's probably just like every other man; they start out nice and then start demanding things.**

I shuddered remembering the harsh, sex-hungry men from my past. Kid was probably just like them.

Only, there was something about this boy that was different. He was quite young, probably younger than my 18 years. It was something about his awkwardness; I found it adorable, and very comforting. If he was awkward he might not be rough on me .He might not demand my body, to do things I didn't want to do. He might not hit me.

I washed the grime off my face. Although I hated water, the warmth washed over me, cleansing and relaxing me further. **No, never relax in a man's house.**

I got out of the shower quickly, too quickly. I slipped over in my rush to get out and fell.

I landed on my knees first before face planting.

"Ug, Ow"

"Crona! Are you okay in there?" When I didn't answer Kid opened the door and rushed in. "What happened?"

"I just fell, that's all..." I began moving from my kissing-the-floor position, but Kid bet me to it.

He reached out and placed his hands below my ribs and helped me up. I flinched when I felt his touch and span to face him, smacking his hands away in the process.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" I stammered out. I had no idea why I apologized, but it words just fell out of my mouth.

"N-no it's my fault, I-I...I shouldn't have touched you" Kid flushed looking down at the ground. He looked so vulnerable, so innocent and truthfully I found it adorable.

"Its f-fine, you were only trying to help" I nodded reasonably; he wasn't putting the moves on me, just helping me up. "Are you hurt?"

I did hit my head, and it stung a little but that didn't matter. "N-no I'm fine."

He moved closer to me, placing his hands on my forehead. "I think there is going to be a bit of a bruise."

I shrugged, losing my words when he was so close to me. Anyway, I was use to bruises.

I looked up to see what expression was on his face, and it surprised me.

Those eyes, his eyes looked so, _caring_. **He is concerned? Is that it?** I never thought id see the day when someone looked at me like that, with tender worry, for me.

He leaned down, his face getting closer, my breathing hitched.

I felt him place his lips on my forehead, gently kissing away the pain. I could feel my face heat up, and looking at his face made it worse.

"s-orry" It was his turn to apologize for no reason.

Kid's POV

I couldn't really help it. When I looked down to her poor, sad eyes I felt an overwhelming sense of I-don't-even-know-what. It was concern, but it felt different to being worried about missions, friends or symmetry.

I didn't realize what I was even doing until it had ended. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I could smell her hair and skin, which was fresh like lavender.

I could feel the heat on her face rising. She smelled so good. I deeply inhaled her scent before pulling away. I felt dizzy, she made me feel dizzy, but this was a good kind of feeling.

"Sorry" I felt bad when I saw her face. Crona looked shocked, but also adorably embarrassed.

She raised her hand to the place that I kissed and gave a small smile. It made my heart skip a beat; I looked down from her face before I did anything else to her.

Big mistake.

Too bad I forgot the whole point I was in here was because she slipped over while getting out of the shower, and people generally don't shower with clothes on.

My gaze drifted down her body taking in her smooth curves, and oh did she have curves! She also had the cutest breasts. I never really liked large breasts, they kind of scared me. I kept trailing my gaze down her legs and her-

"Kid sir, your nose is bleeding…"

I looked up, extremely embarrassed. **Duh!** She was right there! Looking up at her innocent face made my nose gush red liquid.

I quickly jumped up and sprinted out of the room. I burst open to Liz and patty's bathroom and rummaged around.

I quickly found what I was looking for. Tampons. Soul had shared a piece of advice that tampons are the best way to absorb the blood, and hell, he would know! He bleeds more from his nose than any regular, horny, teenage boy.

I quickly stuffed the tampons up my nose and slowly made my way back to my own room.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who reviewed!**

_**Aoni: ah yes, Crona would make a sexy neko! That is the right word!**_

_**BadassCatNinjaXion: great idea, I will work it into my story!**_

Kid walked back, the silence making him feel uncomfortable. Back in his room, Crona had found the clothes he had given her.

"Um why don't you wear some pants?" he asked trying, and failing to keep his eyes away from her legs.

Her long smooth legs ,Kid felt a strange craving to touch them, to stroke them, to trail kisses up them until he reached her-

"I don't like pants…there uncomfortable...For my tail" Crona explained, flicking said tail around behind her.

"Oh, of course" Kid replied turning away. This was going to make it even more difficult than before to resist her. "I bet your hungry, let's go down to the kitchen."

"Yes sir"

"You can call me Kid, you know"

"Yes Kid sir"

"Just kid"

"Yes sir, I mean Kid sir! I mean Kid!" Crona blushed trying to correct herself. Kid smiled before letting out a quite chuckle.

Once in the kitchen Kid pulled back a chair for Crona to sit on before rummaging through the fridge. "What do you want to eat?"

"D-do you have any m-milk?" Kid smirked, of course kitty-cat-Crona wanted milk. "Do you want me to put it in a bowl too?"

"Yes p-please"

Kid was only joking but shrugged and found a blue china dish from the cupboard. He poured the milk until it reached the top and turned around.

To his surprise she wasn't sitting on the chair he pulled out but on the floor, on her knees.

Kid faltered for a second before placing the dish in front of her. He sat across from her, still on the floor.

**This isn't very hygienic, defiantly not symmetrical but, what the heck, why not? Is she really going to lap the milk like a cat?**

Crona looked down to the bowl, then back up at Kid, as if waiting for permission. Kid just nodded and smiled comfortingly. That smile disappeared when Crona leaned over and stuck out her small, pink tongue. She dipped it into the milk, and began lapping the liquid up.

Kid was captivated. Watching her delicate face, as specks of milk flew up, and land on her cheek. Hearing her small mewls of enjoyment, her tail flicking back and forth.

That aroused kid more than he thought. He could feel his pants tighten as he struggled to keep his composure. **Stay strong kid!**

He watched as she shifted, moving into a comfortable position, also sticking her behind out further. Kid's eyes widened as the shirt that Crona was wearing slid down her back, to reveal her underwear, and the small of her back. Her tail flicked again, sliding over her wondrous curves like a sensual snake.

Kid knew he should turn away but the little show Crona was unknowingly putting on for him was too much of an opportunity to miss.

He placed his hands in his lap, trying to cover his arousal. She mewled again, barely audible but it was so erotic Kid found himself almost moaning too. That was nothing compared to what happened next.

Crona, finished with her milk glanced up at Kid, her eyes sending electric signals to his lower regions. She sat up, her tongue still darting around her lips, catching excess milk droplets.

**Oh how I wish she would lap me up like that milk! NO Kid stay strong, think about asymmetrical things! Think about soul's hair! The number seven! Think about how black star and Maka moved all my precious paintings! **

That did the trick, kid's arousal immediately died, and he relaxed.

"Kid?" Crona's small voice directed at him was all it took to regain his previous hardness. He avoided looking at her, but was surprised when he felt her slide over to him.

"Kid…I just wanted to say…th-thanks for letting me stay" Kid glanced at her, noticing that she was only a few millimeters away from him. Crona hesitantly looked up at him, waiting for a response. Kid nodded his words lost.

Nervously, Crona wrapped her arms around him, bringing herself closer to him. A simple hug was all it started off as, but that's sure not how it ended. As an instinct, kid hugged her back but with no arms to prop him up, he fell backwards. Crona fell too, on top of him. She began to move, making kid groan.

"Please Crona, d-don't move" kid pleaded. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the girl, he was fairly sure pushing her down and screwing her so hard she couldn't walk would do just that.

She shifted her weight, making kid buck his hips and groan again. She gasped and sat up, straddling him.

"Kid? Are y-you okay?" Crona looked down at kid with wide, worried eyes. That was it; Kid was thrown over the edge, to the point where he wasn't controlling his actions anymore.

Kid grabbed her hips, and pushed her down onto the kitchen tiles. He was looming over her in an instant. She inhaled sharply. He trailed his hands down her chest and stomach.

He leaned down and devoured Crona's mouth. His tongue sliding over her lips, she opened them, granting him access. She moaned into his mouth, letting the slippery appendage explore her wet cavern. Kid grinded against her hips, making her sounds louder and more sexual. The warmth she was radiating drove kid crazy. He couldn't wait any longer.

He pulled away from her enticing lips, and began pushing the fabric of her shirt up. His eyes glided over the luscious skin of her stomach. He stopped at her underwear. Her breath hitched, she must know his intention by now. He began pulling at the useless fabric, before she stopped him in his tracks.

"Please kid. I-I'm not…r-ready..." she blushed looking at kid fearfully. That was the most fear he had seen in Crona's eyes before. Kid frowned. It looked as though she expected the boy to hit her. The silence was excruciating.

Kid nodded. "O-okay sorry… I...Didn't mean for this to happen"

Crona was shocked. Kid's response stunned her beyond belief. She thought that the male species didn't understand the meaning of no.

Kid hurried to get off her, now thoroughly embarrassed.** I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my entire life! **He got up and flew out the door, leaving Crona to collect her thoughts, on the kitchen floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**_sorry for the wait! Please forgive me!_**

Kid ran up, back to his bedroom, before closing the door. He walked over to his large bed and face planted into the pillows.

**What is wrong with me? Am I really a sexual pervert? I always thought I was more mature than that sort of stuff! I wasn't really into hot women or anything! God…oh sweet shinnigami what have I done! Poor Crona, she must have no-clue what was going on! She is so innocent and cute and now I have ruined any chance of even being friends with her because of that vulgar display! I'm horrible!**

Kid began to rant about how worthless he was, rolling on the bed and whining."I am such a failure of a shinnigami! I can't even resist a cute cat girl like Crona! How am I going to rule death city!? I can't! Someone quickly, carry me away in a garbage truck, and let me decompose in the dump!"

Crona's POV

He left…

He just stood up and left. He didn't yell at me.

He didn't yell at me or threaten me or hit me or punch me or pull my hair.

I said no and he just left.

Without a fuss, no pain, no fear, he just agreed.

He even apologized! He sounded sincere. Regretful!

The way he spoke, the expression on his face, he really didn't mean for that to happen. He was sorry that he frightened me and didn't push me to keep going. He wasn't going to force me into having sex.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I tried to wrap what had happened around my brain.

I kissed him back. When he pressed me against the kitchen floor and kissed me, I returned the favour.

**Why?**

Why did I kiss him back? Why did I let him touch me? Men are…creatures who only know how to think with their lower regions, and hurt people.

But kid, he is different…**maybe he is a girl?**

It would explain why he is so nice to me, and when he restrained himself from doing me.

That's it!

Kid is actually a girl! I can deal with having these kinds of feelings for another girl! Kid must feel the same way right? I mean we haven't known each other long but when I talk to Kid, I feel safe.

I felt a smile spread across my face. Now I can find Kid, explain my feelings to her and figure it out from there.

I stand up, and walk my way up the stairs, rehearsing what I should say in my head. Each step brought me closer to Kid, and each step gave me another wave of nerves. By the time I had reached the top, I was shaking with anticipation and worry.

Before I could knock on the door, I heard a sob from inside the room.

"I am utter filth! I hate myself, why do I exist!?"

I opened the door to find Kid rolling on the bed, bellowing curses about herself.

"Kid?"

Kids POV

I froze in my tantrum, upon hearing Crona's delicate voice. I looked up, a fresh wave of embarrassment hitting me.

"Ahem…..Crona, I um...I?" I tripped over my words trying to explain what I was doing.

"Do...do you really hate yourself Kid?" I watched as Crona slowly made her way to the bed, she was shaking, making me feel even worse.

She was probably afraid of me, she probably hates me.

"Yes, I do."

Why couldn't I have held myself back? I have seen both Liz and Patty wearing next to nothing. Well most of the women at the DWMA for that matter, with my occasional shower room scenarios but none of those well shaped ladies ever made me feel the way Crona does.

They were pretty, I guess, especially those girls who made an effort to uphold symmetry in their appearance, but Crona was still better.

I found her, sexy but also sweet, innocently arousing me almost instantly. I hated that she could practically render me into a shinnigami puddle in seconds, but I loved that warm feeling she gave me.

"Kid you shouldn't hate yourself" she said to me, making my heart skip a beat.

"I don't hate you" she continued "Actually, I know this sounds crazy but…I really like you…I mean really, really like you Kid"

She blushed and glanced up at me, to see my reaction. Oh god, so cute! I smiled at her, trying to force myself to stay still, but of course by body had other plans. I leaned forward so that our faces where almost touching, one of my hands ventured down to her lower back, while the other one cupped her cheek.

"Crona…I like you too, more than I have liked anyone else before"

At this she smiled, a small adorable smile, but it warmed my heart like no other. I felt her tail brush against my hand. I felt it again. The burning arousal, I closed my eyes, silently begging that she would not notice.

Her nose brushed against mine, I could feel her breath tickle my cheek. ** Don't do it! Do not kiss her Kid; you know that if you do, it will be hard to stop yourself. You will just scare her again. You won't be able to stop yourself! Don't do it!**

I moved closer so that our lips barely touched, I pressed against her lips, moving with her as gently as possible, my tongue slipped into her mouth and began another dangerously heated kiss.

**_okay so It's pretty obvious that Kid is a dude, I just wanted to express that, Crona is trying to fool herself into thinking Kid is a girl, because she likes him, but is afraid of men. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY! I promise that the next chapter will be a lemon!Promise!**_

Crona's POV

I can deal with this. I can.

I could feel Kid press himself against me. I glance up into his warm eyes.

Or is it her? He looks like a boy but is he a she? Or is she a he?

I can deal with having romantic feelings for a woman, but if Kid is a boy, it would prove wrong everything I thought about men.

I thought they were filthy, rough beasts who only thought about sex, but if Kid is a male it would mean that not all men are like that. Not all men are barbaric.

Still, Kid could be a girl. If she was a girl, I could trust her, right?

**What is Kid's gender?**

Kid leans closer and captured my lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

I need to know that he would listen to me. I need to know that if I say stop, he will stop.

I pull away, just enough to talk.

"Kid…please stop."

He blushed, and nodded sitting up straight. He looked embarrassed, and obviously turned on.

He stopped. Kid had listened to my request and didn't get angry. This was amazing! My heart filled with joy, I felt my lips curve into a smile.

Okay so I trust Kid. But I still don't know her gender.

A devilish thought flitted through my brain. My smile grew wider as I lay back onto the bed covers, posing slightly.

**So I don't know Kids gender? Only one way to find out!**

**Kid's POV**

Did I force myself onto her again? But the way she looked at me, I thought she wanted to kiss. She asked me to stop and now she is smiling? And not just any smile.

Crona smiled a cheeky smile, her straight white teeth, surprisingly un-cat like shone through her perfect pink lips.

She lay down, grinning wider. Oh boy was that a sight to see. She looked like a model in one of Liz's magazines, only she was right here in front of me, not a piece of glossy paper.

"Kid…"

"Y-yes?"

"If I ask you to do something, will you do it?"

"Most likely...I guess it depends"

"Okay….take off your pants."

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks darken. Take off my pants? As in remove the article of clothing separating the world from my symmetrical black boxers?

"W-why?" I managed to stutter.

"Look Kid, d-do you trust me?"

Did I trust her? I looked down at the cat girl, who I had known for less than a day. My logic said no, don't trust her. I barely know her, but watching her smile gave me a light feeling in my heart. I should say no.

"Of course I trust you"

The words just fell out of my mouth, but it felt right to say. I did trust her, as irrational as it was.

"Then take off those pants...Please"

I smiled at her second thought manners and did as instructed. **How bad could it be?**

"The underwear needs to go too, and the shirt."

I continued, folding my clothes neatly in a pile, leaving my boxers till last, out of slight embarrassment, an emotion I was not use to.

Finally, I slid down the black fabric, unveiling my hard manhood. My face was hotter than the Nevada desert as I glanced up to see her reaction.

**Is she shocked? Am I too small? I thought eight inches was pretty good…**

"Y-you're a boy? Oh…"

I just stared at her, my brain working a million miles an hour. **What? What? WHAT?** Of course I was a boy?! Did she think I was a girl? Is she a lesbian? **OH GOD! Did I just get nude in front of a lesbian?!**

We sat in silence, until I broke it, finalizing the awkward moment.

"What…exactly do you mean by that?" I was a bit hesitant to find out the answer.

"I thought…th-that maybe…y-you were a g-girl" by the sounds of it Crona was confused as I was, and a bit upset.

**She is upset?! Do I really look ****_that_**** feminine? Maybe I should work out more… how awkward...**

"Well…I think one of us has made a big mistake here…um "I hurried to retreat out of the situation, quickly standing, and putting on my boxers as I was walking out of the door. Never had I been more embarrassed in my life. I think I might die.

"Wait Kid"

I turned to her, watching as she struggled to say something. She frowned as she tried to portray her emotions.

"Kid..I...I'm sorry…I thought that maybe you w-were a girl because...I like you so much." She paused and I let her continue.

"I...I find my past a hard thing…to talk about...I...Don't...trust men in the least…they are…scary"

I watched as Crona began to break down and things began to fall into place.

Crona must have been abused. The fact that she didn't trust men meant that she was probably sexually harassed...or abused...or raped.

At my last thought I felt my heart pang, poor dear Crona. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. Probably a stupid idea when someone's talking about being sexually abused, but she accepted my comfort, hugging me back, pressing her face in my chest and crying harder. I stroked her hair and little black ears trying to calm her down.

"Shh...shh… baby It's okay. I won't hurt you I promise. Shh it's okay darling...I would never force you to do something If you didn't want to…I Love you"

Crona froze. **Oh great...Could this day get anymore fantabulous? Did I actually just say that?**

"Y-y-y-you do?" She glanced up at me, her eyes still watery from the tears, her face red and still hugging me, her rosy lips wobbling.

This was it. It was official. I cannot resist cute kitty-cat Crona.

I sighed, before nodding and offering her a smile. My logic and rationality was thrown out the window. Everything that had happened since I had met Crona was a rushed blur. Everything had happened too fast. Could one call it love at first sight? Who knew? But everything had fallen perfectly into place.

"N-no one has ever said that to me before" she stuttered weakly, pure surprise crossing her face.

"And?" I prompted, hoping for an answer to my love declaration.

"It makes me happy. You make me happy" she smiled up at me again, like a child answering correctly in a pop quiz.

"I want you to be happy. Look Crona, I really want you to be happy, and safe. I know I may have been moving a bit too fast for you, but…maybe if we take it slowly…you might consider staying here with me?"

"No"

My eyes widened and heart sank. No? So my newfound feelings were not returned after all.

"I...Don't want to take it slow Kid' Crona began speaking with more confidence now.

"We don't have to do anything now if y-"she cut me off

"I want to do it now. I know you want to, so...Claim me. Prove you love me".

Ah those beautiful eyes, staring into my soul. Well looks like the cat is out of the bag. I want her so _damn_ much. And like I said before, I just can't resist cute Kitty cat Crona.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay I did it XD. Pls don't be to harsh, this is my first lemon eva!**_

Kids Pov

I found myself laying in the center of my king sized symmetrical bed, with Crona straddling me. Everything had been moving in a heated blur. She leaned down to kiss me, gently rocking back and forth to create undeniable friction.

I moaned again, for the umpteenth time, the low sound coming from the back of my throat. Crona released a moan of her own, the sexy sound I didn't even realize she was capable of making.

Hesitantly I ran my hands over her legs and ass. I was trying to take this slowly and be gentle due to the new knowledge of Crona's dark past. I wanted so badly to please her, to make her happy and bring her into ecstasy.

Our mouths moved together, my tongue now lightly probing her lips. She granted me access, opening her mouth and letting me explore her once again.

I growled at a particularly hard grind she had made, startling her a bit. I smiled and rubbed my hands along her back, as a way of saying '_it's okay; you're doing a wonderful job.'_

We began to kiss faster, my hands lifting up the crisp white shirt, unveiling her creamy white skin and chest.

I sat back for a moment, admiring her lustrous body. "You are perfect. Beautifully symmetrical"

I lifted both my hands from her backside to knead her small breasts. She lifted her head and let out a low purring sound.

I smirked, feeling my lower regions twitch at her reaction. **Crona is so cute. **

**"**Your turn" Crona said rolling over so that she was now on the bottom. A bit surprised I just rolled with her, relishing the sight of her beneath me.

She began to tug of my boxers; I helped this time, tossing them over to where her shirt would be lying.

I was too caught up in the moment to fold them neatly. Crona clouded my thoughts, making it impossible to think about anything at all really.

With a nervous look on her face, she began to reach down and run her fingers along the length of my arousal. She was still shy, but that didn't stop her from being goddamned amazing with her hands.

I sat and let her pleasure me, rewarding her with moans and praise. I continued this motion before remembering my main goal was to pleasure _her._

"Now dear, It's your turn again" I ran my hands over her underwear, waiting to see if she would deny me access. I smirked and began rubbing her through the fabric. After a while I could feel the wetness seep out, from the attention she was getting.

"ah..mm Kid" she purred louder now, I could feel the vibrations of her, due to how close we were.

I stopped for a moment, smiling at the disappointed look on her face before removing the wet panties. I smiled down at her taking in the view.

"You really are a wonderful pussy" I said, chuckling at my own joke.

"That was a terrible pun" Crona whined as her tail flicked out from underneath her.

"You're correct. I'm sorry" I ran my fingers over said pussy, earning another whine. "Let me make it up to you.

I began to rub her again, playing with her most sensitive part. Crona twitched and squirmed, not being able to form words.

I felt my finger dip into her entrance, the source of the wetness. Slowly I pushed in my finger, carefully trying not to hurt her.

"ah..Kid!" Crona dug her nails into my back, not that I minded. I started to pump by finger inside of her, still being careful, but making sure to go deeper each time.

Shortly after I inserting a second finger.I could feel my excitement grow as she neared climax.

I liked the thought of fingering her, but, I desperately needed the feeling on my hands to be somewhere else.

I pulled out my soaking fingers, much to Crona's disapproval. She remained silent though, obviously realizing what I was trying to achieve.

I got into a reasonable position. **Is this how it's meant to go?**

I glance up at Crona again, she looked at me, her face flushed, her hair sticking to her face.

"R-ready?" I panted my breathing erratic. Crona nodded weakly, a little tired from being worked up.

"You…can ..do it" Crona said breathlessly, somehow she had caught on to my nervous uncertainty, and tried to comfort me.

I nodded before pressing myself against her entrance. She inhaled sharply. I hesitated for a moment before thrusting myself into her.

She let out a cry of pain and pleasure. I waited, letting ourselves adjust to the unknown.. She let out a slight growl and bucked her hips to mine. I too this as my cue to begin moving, thrusting deeper into her.

We got a steady motion as I moved inside of her, calling out in bliss. Nothing compared to the ecstasy that ensued. My fantasies could never compare to how amazing she felt. We were like a jigsaw puzzle, put together perfectly.

In that moment, I could not think of one wrong possibility. Everything in my life was just like Crona, simply beautiful. All the minor details ceased to exist. All my worries evaporated as I savored the feeling of making love.

It ended all too quickly in my opinion, Crona reaching her limit as I pounded into her fragile body. She shook with the orgasm, and I was close behind, ejaculating deep inside of her.

I pulled out and collapsed onto her limp body, placing gentle kisses over her cheeks. She was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly. I watched her, peaceful sleep, her face so innocent compared to what we were doing less than an hour ago.

"Goodnight love" I whispered

All that could be heard after that was the sound of breathing from the Death god, and Cat girl.


End file.
